A New Friend in Need
by SanGoku308
Summary: Barry Allen has his life looking for the impossible but now he is starting to he will never find it. That is until he meets a woman who can make the impossible, possible. There will be platonic snowbarry.


A Death in Time

Chapter 2:

A New Friend in Need

After his mother said goodnight, Barry Allen struggle to get comfortable in his bed. His body is pretty sore from the beating he received today.

A group of bullies were picking on a girl who was in his class. Barry had always envisioned as a superhero, the pure hearted hero, so he wasn't going to stand by while a damsel in destress was in danger.

This how he results of a black eye and burses all over his body. Eventually he settled on lying on his stomach because the position straitens his back, making more comfortable.

He was about to fall asleep when all of the sudden he heard a loud Bang from down stairs. He sat up on the bed in one flued motion, and it was in that moment that saw the impossible. The water was physically rising out his fish tank.

Barry was mesmerized by what he seeing; he got out of his bed take a closer look but when he was two steps away from the fish tank, the water fell back into the tank.

Barry was confused, but he didn't have any time to ask any questions as he heard another bang from down stairs. Barry ran out of his room and down the stairs to find his mother in the middle of the living room; surrounded by whirlwind of what looked like red and yellow electricity.

Barry was stunned, he had never anything this. What was happening to his mother? He shouted "Mom!" Then for split second, Barry saw him, The person he would call The Man in Yellow.

Just then, someone grabbed his shoulder and turned to see his father standing there, who got down to Barry's height and shouted "Run, Barry, Run!"

Barry was about to protest when someone grabbed him. In a matter seconds Barry found himself six blocks away from his house.

How? Barry's ten year old mind couldn't process it. In fact so much had just happened in a matter of minutes. The fish tank, his mother, and being transported across the town.

It took him a few minutes to figure out where he was; it was so dark out he had trouble seeing the street sign on the street corner. When finally figured out the name of the street, he did the thing he could do. Barry ran all the way home.

After twenty minutes of running, Barry finally got to his home. He was very confused to cop cars and police men swarming his house. Then the worst came to his mind.

He ran past the police officer who was standing in front of him to get into his house. He ran fast enough that the cop didn't notice him.

The cops did noticed but they were too slow to catch him before reached living room. As soon as Barry saw his mother, lying of the carpet with blood gushing out of her stomach, he was horrified.

Finally, one of the cops grabbed Barry and started to take him away from the scene.

"Mom! Mom!" Barry shouted as the police officer took him away. The officer took Barry outside the house. He sat Barry down on bench on a bus stop that isn't far from the house.

Barry was about to demand an answer when he realized that the man who just him down was Joe West; a good friend of the family who is also the father Iris West, the girl Barry has had a crush on for a while now.

"Who are you?" Barry asked.

The girl look at him with curiosity, Barry wasn't even sure if she heard what he just said. She walked around him, scanning his body from top to bottom.

"What are you doing?" Barry was kind of confused. This was his first time with someone could be deemed impossible, so he wasn't really what to expect. This girl was wearing a black tank top, a bright blue pants that were hiked just above her waist and a bright green over coat. Where she came from and what she was doing here Barry had no idea but he was excited to find out. (Change this section)

"Have we met before? You seem very familiar." The Girl asked.

"No, we haven't. That's why asked for your name." The girl didn't quit meet the definition strange just yet (for now the word to describe was aimless) but considering the random attire she was wearing Barry couldn't but wonder what kind of insanity this woman was going to bring into his life.

The Woman insisted again "Really? Are you sure we never we never met?"

"I am certain we have never met. Now what's your name?"

"Oh" It just then that some of her memory came back to her. "The Doctor. My name's the Doctor."

Barry was puzzled. "Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"Barry!" Before Barry could comment, his adopted father had was running across the street, holding a tray with their coffee, looking for his son. When he stopped in front Barry and the Doctor, the first thing he noticed was the Doctor.

"Joe, this is the Doctor."

She's wearing a big green overcoat with yellow, blue and orange square patches on it. Her blue pants had big hole in her right knee, speaking of her pants, they were too big for her. Only by a couple of inches but still, the only thing holding her pants up were the black slacks.

"Hi," He turned back to Barry. "Barry, I just got a call from Captain Sing. We're needed at Star Labs."

"No Joe. I found it, I found the 'impossible'."

"Oh, Really?" Barry thought he would be excited but if anything Joe is concerned. Joe looked at the Doctor again, "Did this girl show you the 'impossible'?"

"Joe, she is the impossible!"

"Really? Is this girl the impossible?"

"Yes! You should-"

"Okay, who are you exactly?

"Hello, I the Doctor." The Doctor sticks out a stiff arm to offer a hand shake.

"Joe West." He shook the hand. "Nice to meet you." As Joe looked her up and down, looking for what was so remarkable about her. After ten seconds of scanning he didn't find anything that would be considered impossible. He noticed that her clothes were damaged; her pants had wholes ( a big whole over her knee cap), ugly scrapes all over her coat, there was rip in her shirt and those shoes looked like they exploded. 'Where did this girl come from?' he wondered.

"Ahh!" The Doctor shouted as her him jolted to the left and collapsing on the side walk. He didn't what was wrong with her so Joe pull out his cellphone to call an ambulance; but Barry, thinking he knew what it was, stopped Joe from dialing the number.

"Just watch." Barry said. Joe looked with confusion, "What are talking about Barry?"

"Do you know what's happening?" Joe asked.

"I don't know."

"It's okay." The Doctor said. "This is perfectly normal-Ah"

The Doctor felt several sharp jabs in her chest. "Oh, oh, oh."

"What's wrong?" Joe asked getting down to her level. He put his hand on her shoulder, getting her to look him. That's when she felt her bone structure in chest dying, being replaced and readjusting to fit her new body. Her old bones began to crumble into the dust, making its way through her body to her throat.

The Doctor started coughing violently, trying to eject the dust from her body. She coughed violently for a minute, until she finally coughed up the biggest cloud of golden dust she had ever seen, sending it straight into Joe's face.

The doctor took in a few minutes to breath "Oh, much better" she said as she looked at Joe who was blinking out all the gold dust. She hopped to her feet and found her balance instantly.

Joe got up from the ground, feeling more annoyed than anything else he says "Okay Barry, you found the impossible. What do you want to do now?"


End file.
